A Test of Wits: Shikami Nara vs Tennaito
A Deadly Encounter Shikami Nara was on yet another mission, this one was to the Land of the Sun. The sun was setting and there was a steady breeze as he leaped from tree to tree, going deeper into the dark woods he was now in. On his path, there was a man, lying on his back, who when he saw Shikami, called for help with what little strength he had. Shikami halted and considered his options, "It could be a trap by the Sun ninja, but I don't want to leave this guy here...ugh..such a drag" he thought as he used his Water Clone Jutsu to create a replica of himself. The clone leaped down and helped the man up. The man was breathing very heavily, and he seemed to have been frightened as if he had seen the devil himself. "*gasp*Thanks...*huff*he...almost...got...me..." he said between heavy breaths. The real Shikami heard this and dissolved into the shadows. The clone however remained, "Who? Who is this man you speak of?" he asked the stranger, reaching for a kunai in his back pouch. But the man's next words did not come. There was a sickening crunch, and the man slumped over onto Shikami's clone, with an open hand halfway into his skull. The large man- no, creature behind him had run his open hand into this man's head, killing him instantly. He then gripped the dead man's skull and threw him away, smashing into a tree with a cruel thud. The entity moved towards the clone and left out a strange sound, that sounded like a breath and a growl and gurgling groan all at the same time. The clone dispersed. In the shadows, Shikami shuddered, "What...what is that thing?" Shikami whispered still one with the shadows. "Guess I don't have a choice, Mizu Bunshin no jutsu..." Another water clone emerged from the woods, "Water Release: Syrup Capture Field!" he said spewing sticky liquid, trapping his opponent. The monster disappeared, seemingly under the stuff, but came at the clone with a knife in hand, directly behind the clone, stabbing it through the spiral on its ninja vest. "Great!" Shikami said from the shadows, just before the clone melted he yelled, "Water Release: Huge Explosion Technique!" causing the clone to erupt with killing pressure, also covering the woods will a thin layer of water. The Water blast receded, leaving the body of the monster in a tree, presumably dead. Shikami nodded, "Amazing, but surely thats not all that monster is capable of." Shikami was suspicious. He knew that any idiot would walk out there gloating his victory and then get ambushed. "Heh, not me..." he thought. "Shadow Sewing Technique", he said binding the creature down. "Just to be careful...Water Clone Jutsu.." he thought creating yet another clone, that walked out to check the status of the beast. He soon found that this was not the beast. This was the body of the man the monster killed at the beginning of their encounter, put in place of the creature himself, showing just how smart he was... This was not a normal beast. As if to drive the point home, the tall figure punched through the trunk of the tree Shikami was on, clearing through the six feet of wood with ease. Even scuffing Shikami's vest. Shikami was appalled by the creature, "It thought ahead of me?! I never wanted to use this jutsu, but I have no choice." he thought to himself and began molding wind chakra in his hand. By manipulating the wind chakra, Shikami was able to create four large points, making the jutsu appear as a giant shuriken. The technique gave off a loud bell-like screech and was so intense that it created a storm around the area. "Wind Release: Hurricane Shuriken!" he yelled. Shikami tossed the jutsu, the shuriken expanded a short while after being thrown, increasing its radius of attack. A large blast of wind and chakra consumed the beast, tearing its body into pieces and damaging its chakra network. The monster went flying, going with the shuriken, and eventually smashing through a large tree, bringing it down with enough force to create a fairly large cloud of dust. As said cloud dispersed, the monster rummaged itself out of the fallen tree parts, apparently damaged, even though it didn't show any major signs of injury. The control of its left arm had seemed to be lost, as it hung limp against his side, and his mask was snipped here and there. He raised his head to the sky, and opened his mouth, and a roar screamed as if a fighter jet had flown over the area. Suddenly, small needles of chakra shoot out of him at all directions, apparently from the chakra shuriken. This had a sort of rejuvenating effect on him, but his arm remained limp. Shikami's eyes got wide..very wide, "My jutsu..he just shrugged it off..Oh no...that was my strongest technique, and I can only use it two more times...ok then, keep your cool and think. If he can regenerate like that...the spikes came out of holes in his body..probably pores, or tenketsu. Im no Gentle Fist user though so this presents an issue. Well then..I'll just use Hurricane Shuriken again to figure it out." Shikami repeated the proccess and fired another wind shuriken at the beast. The beast's eyes seemed to widen, like it knew what to do. And it did. He leaned slightly forward, towards the wheel of wind and chakra spinning at him like a bullet, opened his mouth, and roared again, sending a wave of force out from his body, shattering the shuriken and continuing on towards Shikami, sending him flying into the nearest large tree directly behind him. But the beast did not let up. He flashed away from where he was standing, ending up right in front of Shikami, and continued to pummel into him for a few seconds, bloodily [unching and kicking at him until he had had his fill, finally pinning the ninja to the tree by his neck by thrusting his hand at the tree, piercing the wood on the other side with his thumb. And finally, he spoke "You...innocent...fighting... not innocent... why fight.... justice...?" "Justice has nothing to do with it..." he said weakly, "I..I fight for my loved ones..if that means to disrupt this so called justice, *cough* *cough*, then so be it." Shikami said his eyes turning blood red and slitting... The monster lowered its eyes to the level of the man the man he was holding down, and the ninja felt like he was staring into a black hole. "Love...weak...anger...strong...Justice...brings death... to those... who sin..." he lessened his grip. "Must... kill...sinners..." Shikami felt life slipping away from him, just before he breathed his last he heard a sinister voice, "Be grateful runt..." Just then he felt power flood into him. A red chakra glowed around his body. He reached up with his left hand and grabbed the creature's arm...and broke it. He threw the creature backwards and stood on his own. His eyes were now that of the Nine-Tailed Fox. His wounds quickly healed and he now stared down the beast. Tennaito rose staggeringly from his spot on the ground, and the aura of danger around him grew, if it was possible. He raised his head to look at the chakra surrounding his opponent. Seeming to recognize it, he rushed at the man, with two broken spear ends as weapons, thrusting both into his enemy's chest, ripping outwards after plunging the blades deep into the body of the kyuubi-human hybrid in front of him, retreating quickly to a tree branch to make sure that the brat died. Slowly. Shikami's wounds seemed to vanish instatly as he leaped into the air, mauling the creature. He slapped the creatures face, sending the creature flying through several trees. Dangerous Circumstances Tennaito smashed into the ground after clearing through multiple trees, silently going under more and more debris as he flew. When he finally hit the earth, multiple brakes were made in his arms, and he even got a peice of tree jabbed into his shoulder. After breaking out of the pile of limbs and parts of trunk, the beast rushed the man that now had more power than he seemed to be able to display, grabbing onto the man's neck and smashed him into the ground, stomping on his head in an attempt to crush him on last time. When that didn't work, opened his maw farther and farther, to be about large enough to fit a small soccer ball. And from these depths, a small light began to charge into a high intensity beam powerful enough to blow a hole in a mountain. Category:Role-Play Battles